La ultima vez
by Mayari HiIvKu
Summary: yuriy a descubierto a Kai siendole infiel ahora tendra que decidir que hacer no sin antes pedirle una ultima cosa a su bicolor leean es mi primer fic espero les guste contiene Lemon pareja KaiTala


**LA ULTIMA VEZ**

(Por Mayari HiIvKu)

Privet

bueno este es mi primer fic espero les guste soy nueva en esto es una historia Yaoi y la pareja principal es Kai/Tala bueno los dejo con el fic

TRADUCCION: De algunas palabras que se encuentran en ruso

Pochemu Por que

Lololy Sexo

Lubov Amor

Nyet No

Lyubimy Novio

Bojik Lobo

Izvine Lo siento

Chto Que

Phozhalujsta Por favor

Ksozhalyeniya Desafortunadamente

Ya tebya obozhayu Te amo

Raschet Final

Ahora si al fic

* * *

**Capitulo 1: Te amo **

En un pequeño departamento del octavo piso de un lujoso edificio se encontraba un hermoso y sensual joven pelirrojo sentado en el suelo en la esquina del balcón abrazando sus piernas contemplando la hermosa luna y las estrellas que se podían apreciar perfectamente aquella noche.

El departamento estaba sumido en la completa oscuridad solo se podía observar la silueta de aquel joven ojiazul gracias a la luz que proporcionaba la hermosa luna.

Se le veía perdido en sus pensamientos mirando hacia un punto de la nada...

– "pochemu... ¿Por qué lo hiciste... por qué... maldición... en que te falle... no lo entiendo yo te amaba... te amo eres el único en mi vida... porque lo hiciste?..." – Pensaba el chico ruso mientras miraba una vieja foto donde se encontraba el mismo abrazado a otro joven mas alto que el, con el pelo bicolor y un par de pequeñas marcas azules en cada una de sus mejillas lo que hacia que se viera algo sensual y hermoso

– ¿Por qué? – dijo aquel pelirrojo mientras que pasaba su dedo por la foto como preguntándole a la imagen de la persona que tanto dolor le había provocado. Recordaba que aquella foto se la habían tomado el mismo día que había formalizado su relación, el mismo día que le había dado el "SI" a aquel chico ruso–japonés. Recordaba que ese día el chico bicolor le había pedido que fuera su novio y lo había invitado a vivir con él en una de sus mansiones, pero el ojiazul había preferido comprar un departamento y compartirlo; ese había sido quizás el día mas feliz de su vida.

– ¿Por qué? – susurro al mismo tiempo que una pequeña lagrima brotaba de sus hermosos ojos azul ártico mientras acercaba la foto a su pecho abrazándola.

– ¿Por qué, Kai por qué me hiciste esto... por qué me causas este dolor yo te amo... acaso todo el amor que te doy no es suficiente... acaso todo lo que me decías, lo que me jurabas, el amor que me profesabas es una mentira?... – se quedo pensando en las ultimas palabras – una mentira... una mentira... todos estos años, todos los momentos juntos... todo a sido una mentira...– pensaba mientras seguía mirando aquella foto que le traía tantos recuerdos de tiempos donde era feliz al lado de su lubov... el chico pelirrojo veía con melancolía aquella foto donde se encontraban los dos abrazados y esto le hacia mucho mas daño y le causaba mas dolor...

Se encontraba dolido, destrozado por dentro y porque no decirlo se sentía también muerto por dentro; solo el hecho de recordar lo que vio esa misma tarde le causaba asco y dolor.

FLASH BACK

Yuriy se encontraba viajando en un taxi, se le podía ver que se encontraba muy feliz, era como las 3 de la tarde y había decidido ir a la oficina donde trabajaba Kai para darle una sorpresa a su amado raptándolo de su trabajo e invitándolo a comer para que se des–estresara un poco de todos los negocios que tenia que atender, debido a que con la muerte de su abuelo Kai había heredado su compañía y con ello las responsabilidades de esta...

Después de un rato Yuriy llego a su destino, bajó del taxi, entro al edificio y tomo el ascensor para llegar a la oficina de su lubov

–"Espero no este en una junta"– Pensó mientras que salía del ascensor y se dirigía a la puerta de la oficina de kai.

Pensó que seria algo tonto tocar así que sin ninguna preocupación abrió la puerta... pero lo que vio lo dejo helado no lo podía creer, como era posible... Kai se encontraba teniendo sexo con Bryan en el escritorio, ambos estaban desnudos: Kai estaba arriba de Bryan mientras que gritaba y gemía el nombre del chico de cabello lavanda al mismo tiempo que subía y bajaba meciéndose en el miembro del pelilavanda, lo cual provocaba que ambos estuvieran respirando agitadamente y gimiendo en cada embestida... Yuriy se quedo perplejo y por unos segundos sintió que el tiempo se detenía cuando salio del shock pudo articular palabras... mas que articular las grito:

– ¡ KAAAIIII! COMO PUDISTE! – en ese mismo instante los dos chicos que se encontraban en el escritorio voltearon sorprendidos en dirección a donde Yuriy se encontraba con cara de sorpresa y asco, ambos se voltearon a ver tanto Kai como Bryan sin poder decir o hacer nada

– ¿Por qué Kai?... ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué con el?... ¿Por qué Kaiii?... contesta maldición– como pudo articulo esas palabras ya que se encontraba destrozado mientras que las lagrimas comenzaban a brotar de sus hermosos ojos y pequeños sollozos escapaban de sus labios, Yuriy no sabia que hacer o que decir... no entendía no comprendía el porque Kai lo estaba engañando con Bryan... – "Bryan"– pensó... como era posible que lo estuviera engañando con Bryan como podía ser que estuviera revolcándose con... su supuesto mejor amigo... su mejor amigo... su amigo de la infancia con quien había pasado toda su vida desde pequeños... por quien había soportado vivir en la abadía todo ese tiempo... su amigo... su amigo... ahora era ese supuesto amigo el que estaba teniendo sexo... el que se estaba revolcando con su lyubimy... como era posible... no lo entendía no lo comprendía...

– Yuriy espera... no es... no es lo que parece– Kai trataba de explicarle a Yuriy mientras que bajaba de Bryan asiendo que este saliera de su cavidad provocando que un poco de semen se derramara... busco sus bóxer se los puso al igual que sus pantalones

– ¡Ahhhhh!... claro Kai... y que se supone que es... que es lo que están haciendo... seguro... seguro solo están platicando... ¿No es así? – le costaba trabajo hablar su voz se oía quebrada y contestaba como podía ya que las lagrimas no dejaban de salir de esos hermoso ojos azul ártico al igual que pequeños sollozos que escapaban de sus labios.

– Vamos Yuriy yo solo... bueno nosotros... bueno se dieron las cosas... izvine – trato de disculparse; Bryan estaba totalmente arrepentido no sabia como había llegado a tener sexo con Kai... solo se dio y se dejaron llevar.

– tu cállate Bryan... yo confiaba en ti... eras mi mejor amigo... y es así como me demuestras tu amistad es así como recompensas mi confianza... traicionándome... haciéndome sufrir... revolcándote con mi novio – Yuriy no cabía en su enojo pero... pero su dolor... su dolor tanto emocional como sentimental era mayor al coraje que sentía... mucho mayor...

– Yuriy perdóname... perdóname... yo te... yo te AMO – confeso Kai acercándose a Yuriy para abrazarlo, pero este empezó a caminar hacia atrás alejándose de Kai evitando algún tipo de contacto.

– No digas eso Kai – Yuriy empezó a llorar mas de cómo lo había echo hasta ahora –no mientas Kai... tu... tu... no me amas... esto lo demuestra...– dijo señalando a Bryan que aun seguía desnudo en el escritorio perplejo y pensativo – no Kai tu no me amas – dicho esto se echo a correr de aquel lugar donde había presenciado lo peor que le había pasado en la vida, salio de la oficina y tomo el ascensor lo mas rápido que pudo no quería permanecer en ese sitio se sentía fatal se sentía destrozado y pensó que era mejor irse y pensar las cosas... pero que había que pensar su novio y su mejor amigo se estaban revolcando... no había nada que pensar...

– espera Yuriy no te vallas – Kai trato de detenerlo pero no tubo éxito ya que la puerta del ascensor se cerro antes de que llegara, regreso a su oficina donde ya no se encontraba Bryan al parecer se había ido por las escaleras del edificio, Kai tomo su camisa al igual que su chaleco y bufanda se las coloco arreglo unas cosas hizo unas llamadas y salio en busca de Yuriy esperando encontrarlo antes de que cometiera algo fatal...

Al salir del ascensor Yuriy salio del edificio y corrió lo mas lejos que pudo no importándole la dirección... ya no le importaba nada... nada ni su vida... su vida... ya estaba destrozada estaba humillada y lo peor de todo es que seguía amando a Kai...

– "Será mejor que... que me valla al departamento no creo que Kai me busque allí" – camino para tomar un taxi y regresar al departamento que compartía con Kai...

Mientras tanto Kai busca a Yuriy por toda la ciudad recorriendo los lugares que frecuentaban y los lugares que sabia que al pelirrojo le gustaban para estar un tiempo solo... pero por mas que lo buscaba no lo encontraba se estaba desesperando pero sabia que todo era su culpa sin tan solo no se hubiera dejado llevar – maldición–grito –"no creo que allá ido al departamento ese seria el ultimo lugar a donde iría yuriy"– pensó pero no sabia que equivocado estaba

Al llegar al departamento Yuriy apago todas las luces, aventó las llaves importándole a donde cayeran de todas formas ya no las ocuparía...

Empezó a observar el departamento... cada cosa, cada lugar le recordaba a Kai y los momentos que habían pasado juntos... como era posible que en tan solo unos minutos se destruyera lo que se había formado lo que había crecido durante años... como era posible que en tan solo unos minutos se hubiera derrumbado su vida... pequeñas lagrimas amenazaron con escapar de sus azules ojos, trato de controlarse pero no lo logro y empezó a llorar mientras que caminaba rumbo a la sala del departamento, tomo una foto de la mesa de centro de la sala y salió al balcón sentándose en el suelo esperando que cayera la noche mientras pensaba en lo que haría y en lo que diría... lo que haría... ya pronto todo acabaría...

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Eso era lo que había pasado lo que había derrumbado su mundo, lo que había destrozado su alma... simplemente lo que hacia que estuviera así...

– ¿Por qué Kai?... ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué con Bryan? – le decía a la foto como si esta le fuera a responder.

Habían pasado varias horas desde que había llegado al departamento y en ese tiempo, en todo ese tiempo había pensado en lo que le diría a kai y en lo que haría... lo que haría... ya todo estaba planeado... talvez... talvez ese era su destino... su destino... esa era la mejor solución... la manera en que su sufrimiento acabaría... solo era cuestión de esperar el momento preciso y el momento en que llegara Kai...

Mientras tanto solo se quedo como un muñeco sin vida... sin vida y sin alma... estático viendo a la nada... viendo nada...

Eran como las 11 de la noche cuando oyó unos pasos afuera del pequeño departamento y el sonido de unas llaves abriendo la puerta del mismo –Kai– susurro mientras que se preparaba para lo que venia para lo que diría... para lo que haría... suspiro al oír entrar a Kai y cerrar la puerta.

– Yuriy... yuriy... estas aquí lubov– Kai empezó a llamar a Yuriy desesperadamente... quería arreglar las cosas se sentía muy mal por lo que había pasado y mas por lo que su novio había visto esa misma tarde.

– Yuriy si estas aquí contéstame... pozhalujsta...– decía insistentemente pero parecía que no había nadie en aquel oscuro departamento –Yuriy... yuriy te amo– dijo en un susurro que solo el escucho o por lo menos eso pensó.

– Kai... Kai no mientas... tu... tu no me amas...– hablo Yuriy entrecortado pues con solo oír esas palabras salidas de la boca de quien pensó era la persona adecuada empezaron a brotar las lagrimas que hace momentos habían desaparecido por unos instantes.

– yuriy... lubov estas aquí– contesto Kai aliviado pues yuriy estaba bien bueno si se le podía decir bien, empezó a caminar en dirección a donde había escuchado que provenía la voz de Yuriy sin prender las luces del departamento pues pensó que este las tenia así por alguna razón y tal vez no quería que las prendiera.

Pero cuando lo vio gracias a la luz que proporcionaba la luna se sintió aun peor pues estaba ahí sentado como un pequeño niño con una foto en su mano y vestido con su pantalón blanco y su camisa negra –Yu... donde estabas te estuve buscando todo el día... nunca pensé que regresarías al departamento– confeso Kai... le dolía ver a su amado de esa manera tan triste pero sabia que el era el culpable... el y sus tontos y malditos impulsos...

– "Si eso pensé por eso regrese aquí"– pensó Yuriy mientras mostraba una sonrisa melancólica que por supuesto Kai no noto –Pensé que seguirías con lo interrumpí esta tarde– dijo melancólicamente mientras que pequeñas gotas de agua empezaban a caer del cielo, estaba comenzando a llover incluso se empezaban a escuchar algunos truenos a lo lejos y se apreciaban también uno que otro rayo, lo que indicaba que una fuerte tormenta se acercaba

–Por favor Yuriy yo te amo... lo que paso fue un accidente... no lo pensé izvine... me siento terrible perdóname... perdóname...– decía Kai insistentemente mientras que unas pequeñas lagrimas abandonaban sus hermosos ojos rojizos.

– deja de decir que me amas...– contesto Yuriy como pudo pues le era muy difícil hablar –Que te perdone Kai... perdonarte...– dijo sarcásticamente pero al mismo tiempo se oía triste, le dolía demasiado esta situación... pero sabia una cosa... había perdonado a Kai desde el instante en que le dijo que lo amaba... no podía evitarlo amaba demasiado a ese ruso–japonés... pero no por eso dejaba de doler, estaba sufriendo con cada palabra que Kai le dirigía... pero había encontrado una forma con la cual su dolor terminaría... pero antes tenia que hacer algo.

Yuriy se paro de donde había permanecido sentado todo este tiempo dejando la foto en el suelo del balcón; aunque debido a que había permanecido así demasiado tiempo, sentado sin mover ningún músculo, se empezó a marear y a tambalear... pensó que iba a caer pero antes de que esto sucediera Kai lo sujeto abrazándolo, atrayéndolo a su cuerpo sujetándolo como si fuera la ultima vez que lo haría; aunque con este movimiento evito que Yuriy cayera este no correspondió a el abrazo.

– Perdóname... perdóname... Yu... te amo te amo tanto lo que paso con Bryan no lo pensé... pero no significo nada... nada... paso solo paso... perdóname luvob– confeso Kai estaba siendo sincero lo que había pasado no significo nada para él fue solo sexo... eso fue... solo sexo... no era lo mismo que con Yuriy... con yuriy era mas que eso, era hacer el amor pues había sentimientos, y lo de Bryan no había significado nada solo fue lololy solo eso... lololy

– Kai– dijo Yuriy entre sollozos– Yo te amaba...– estas palabras dejaron atónito a kai... que acaso ya no lo amaba?... –No... no... es peor... aun... aun te amo... te sigo amando a pesar de lo que me haz hecho– en ese instante yuriy correspondió el abrazo hundiendo su rostro en el pecho de Kai este solo lo abrazo aun mas fuerte.

–Yuriy te prometo que esto nunca volverá a pasar... te lo juro– Kai trataba que todo el sufrimiento de su pelirrojo acabara.

–...– Yuriy solo sonrió melancólicamente –lo siento Kai... pero... pero... lo nuestro... lo nuestro a terminado– pudo articular entre sollozos. Estas palabras dejaron perplejo a Kai no se lo esperaba sintió como si le estrujaran el corazón, sintió un vació en su ser y sabia que todo era su culpa.

– Nyet...nyet... no lo acepto– dijo Kai al mismo tiempo que abrazaba a Yuriy aun mas fuerte acercándolo lo mayor posible a su cuerpo.

–Kai solo... solo quiero que me hagas un último favor– Yuriy más que hablar susurro estas palabras pero debido a la cercanía de Kai las pudo oír perfectamente.

–lo que quieras lubov– contesto Kai... pensó que después de lo que le pidiera el grave error que realizo se olvidaría... no dejaría ir a Yuriy tan solo por una estupidez que había echo, sabia que no era cualquier cosa pero trataría de hacer que Yuriy lo olvidara y así con su amor cerrar aquella herida que el mismo había abierto en su pequeño lobo...

– Kai... quiero... quiero... que me hagas el amor... una ultima vez... quiero sentirte dentro de mi... quiero que me tomes, que me poseas... que me hagas tuyo... una ultima vez...– dijo entre sollozos mientras que afuera empezaba una fuerte tormenta.

– Yo... Yuriy... pero...– Kai no pudo terminar ya que sintió como Yuriy posaba uno de sus dedos en sus labios.

– solo hazlo... por favor hazlo– dijo en un susurro acercándose para darle un beso para que comprendiera y dejara de cuestionarse acerca de lo que le estaba pidiendo.

Al principio solo fue un roce pero se intensifico; de un beso tierno se volvió uno salvaje y totalmente apasionado donde las lenguas de ambos comenzaban a jugar entre ellas de una manera perfecta y armoniosa.

Kai empezó a quitarse su chaleco y su bufanda pero sin romper el beso estaba dispuesto a demostrarle a Yuriy cuanto lo amaba cumpliendo con lo que le había pedido. Empezó delicadamente a secar las lágrimas que brotaban de los azules ojos de Yuriy con delicadeza usando su suave bufanda con una mano, mientras que con la otra recorría el pecho de su amado por enzima de la camisa negra que llevaba en esos momentos.

– Ya tebya obozhayu– susurro kai para yuriy mientras que lo besaba y comenzaba con otro muy apasionado beso.

–"hnm... sigues mintiendo"– pensó yuriy– y yo a ti Kai...te amo– susurro en el oído de Kai mientras que comenzaba a jugar con el lóbulo de su oreja haciendo que este suspirara de placer.

Kai comenzó a quitarle la camisa a Yuriy lentamente mientras que al mismo tiempo acariciaba esa tersa piel que podía tocar en su recorrido, cuando Yuriy estuvo desnudo del torso, Kai se separo un poco para poder admirarlo –"como pude engañarlo si es tan hermoso"– pensó – eres tan hermoso, eres perfecto mi pequeño bojik– confeso Kai a Yuriy antes de acercarse y volver a probar esos deliciosos labios que poseía el ojiazul; paso sus brazos por la cintura de Yuriy para acercarlo mas a su cuerpo mientras que este pasaba sus brazos por el cuello de Kai jugando con los pequeños y sedosos cabellos de la nuca de este lo que hacía que producirá pequeños suspiros dentro del beso demostrando que le encantaba que hiciera eso; mientras se besaban Kai bajo sus manos hasta los bien formados glúteos de Yuriy apretándolos lo que causo que este gimiera de placer separándose un poco y cortando el beso.

– vamos Kai te necesito... te necesito dentro de mi– jadeo mientras que intentaba desabrochar el cinturón de Kai cuando lo logro también le quito su camisa.

Kai al momento de oír esas palabras empezó a quitarle el pantalón a su amado y junto con él el bóxer.

Yuriy sonrió melancólicamente mientras que hizo lo mismo con Kai; ahora ambos estaban desnudos, Kai empezó a dirigir a Yuriy hacia la habitación pero este se negó...

– quiero que me poseas aquí en la sala... quiero poder apreciar como cae la lluvia... quiero que la luna sea testigo de nuestro amor...– susurro Yuriy a Kai este solo lo abrazo y beso fugazmente mientras que lo dirigía y tiraba hacia el suelo que estaba cubierto de una suave y tersa alfombra; Yuriy callo de espaldas mientras que Kai cayo arriba de este con una pierna en cada lado del pelirrojo, se quedaron viendo por algunos minutos hasta que kai rompió el silencio.

– eres lo mas hermoso que haya visto– susurro al mismo tiempo que comenzó a besar a yuriy por todo el cuerpo, pasando por su delicioso y delicado cuello y bajando hacia su pecho donde comenzó a lamer uno de sus pequeños pezones e introduciéndolo en su boca, por su parte Yuriy al sentir aquel contacto gimió de placer le encantaba sentir ese delicioso toque sabia que Kai era un experto y en ese mismo instante se lo estaba demostrando, Kai seguía poniendo atención a los deliciosos pezones de Yuriy mientras que este solo gemía en cada contacto.

Kai siguió su recorrido por todo el pecho del pelirrojo, succionando, mordiendo, marcando, chupando, dejaba pequeñas marcas por todo el camino que había recorrido estaba dando lo mejor de si... quería que so amado pelirrojo disfrutara al máximo... quería que se sintiera amado... siguió su recorrido bajando al abdomen donde jugo un poco con el ombligo del ojiazul el cual solo podía sentir deliciosas y placenteras sensaciones, kai continuo bajando por el cuerpo de Yuriy para llegar al plato principal...

Yuriy cerro los ojos fuertemente y sujeto los cabellos de Kai del mismo modo, al momento que sintió la lengua de kai en la punta de su miembro en un muy ligero pero sensual toque lo que lo hizo sentir intensas sensaciones como pequeñas corrientes eléctricas que iban desde su miembro y se esparcían por todo su cuerpo.

Kai empezó a deslizar suavemente sus labios sobre el miembro de yuriy con movimientos lentos comenzaba a bajar y subir por todo el miembro de su amado el cual solo gemía de placer y suspiraba el nombre del fénix, de un momento a otro kai detuvo sus movimientos y comenzó a dar pequeños y rápidos golpeteos con la punta de su lengua justo debajo de la cabeza del miembro de yuriy quien solo gemía y trataba de articular el nombre del ruso–japonés

– ahhhhhhhhh... si así... así... continua kai... te amo...– pudo articular el pelirrojo entre jadeos y gemidos se estaba perdiendo en un mar de placer, estaba llegando al punto culminante, al éxtasis, estaba a punto de expulsar toda su sustancia en la boca de su amado bicolor pero este para evitar que yuriy terminara presiono con su dedo índice justo en el punto que se encuentra entre el ano y el escroto evitando con este movimiento que Yuriy eyaculara.

–No... no mi hermoso lobito... aun no– dijo roncamente debido a lo excitado que se encontraba pero quería que ese momento nunca terminara quería que perdurara para siempre, tenia que aguantar mas tiempo para poder disfrutar toda la noche a su pequeño lobo haciéndolo sentir amado, haciéndolo sentir deseado...

– ahhhhhhhhh... vamos Kai... hazme el amor... te quiero dentro de mi– pudo articular el pelirrojo mientras que atraía a Kai con sus piernas abrazándolo con ellas y acercándolo a su cuerpo en un intento desesperado de sentir dentro de su ser el miembro de Kai.

Kai al momento de oír a Yuriy pidiéndole que le hiciera el amor pensó que ya era el momento y trato de meter un dedo en la estrecha cavidad del ojiazul, pero no lo logro molestaba mucho debido a que Yuriy estaba demasiado seco, recordó que en su habitación tenia lubricante y decidió ir por el.

– Ahora vuelvo...– susurro kai sensualmente cerca del oído de yuriy mientras mordía levemente y suavemente el lóbulo de su oreja –voy por lubricante...– dicho esto trato de ponerse de pie para dirigirse a la habitación, pero Yuriy se lo impidió abrazándolo y atrayéndolo a su cuerpo.

– No Kai... ya no soporto mas... tómame así...– contesto Yuriy al mismo tiempo que abrazaba a Kai con sus piernas evitando que este se parara para ir por el lubricante.

– Pero... pero yuriy no quiero lastimarte...– confeso Kai con voz ronca y un poco preocupado no quería lastimar a su lobo sabia que Yuriy era muy estrecho y que sin el lubricante le seria mas difícil y le causaría dolor a su hermoso pelirrojo y lo menos que quería en esos momentos era causarle aun mas dolor aunque comprendía que no era lo mismo el dolor sentimental al físico.

–...– yuriy no contesto solo tomo uno de los dedos de kai y lo dirigió a su boca llenándolo de saliva de una forma tan sensual que Kai se quedo con la boca abierta –ahora ya no hay problema– dijo en un tono sumamente sensual viendo a Kai a los ojos de la misma manera.

Kai solo asintió y empezó a abrir las piernas de Yuriy e introdujo su dedo en la cavidad del pelirrojo se deslizo sin problemas gracias a la saliva que previamente Yuriy le proporciono este solo gimió y suspiro fuertemente al sentir aquel intruso invadiendo su estrecha entrada... dolía pero muy poco y menos aún comparado con el placer que le hacia sentir... Kai introdujo un segundo dedo haciendo que Yuriy arqueara su espalda y gimiera escandalosamente

–ahhhhhhh... KAI... vamos hazlo... ya no soporto mas... tómame...– jadeo al mismo tiempo que trataba de sujetar la alfombra entre sus manos.

Kai al escuchar esto retiro sus dedos, toma las piernas del ojiazul y las coloco en sus hombros, dirigió su rígido miembro hacia la entrada del pelirrojo quien al sentir la punta del miembro de kai cerca de su entrada solo abrió los ojos mirando al fénix asintiendo con la cabeza y dedicándole una hermosa sonrisa, echo esto Kai empezó a introducir lentamente su miembro en la estrecha cavidad para no dañar a su hermoso Bojik.

– AHHHHHHH... KAI...– jadeo el pelirrojo mientras que cerraba los ojos y rasguñaba la espalda de su amado debido al placer y a las intensas sensaciones que sentía mientras que su cuerpo se relajaba a la intromisión de aquel intruso.

Kai permaneció unos momentos quieto para evitar lastimar a su pelirrojo mientras que este se acostumbraba y se relajaba a la penetración. Sintió como Yuriy le rasguñaba la espalda lo que hizo que sintiera un enorme placer al estar penetrándolo pues era una muy buena combinación entre placer y dolor.

– Kai... puedes moverte... Necesito que te muevas... te amo...– se oyó la ronca voz de Yuriy... al oír esto Kai comenzó a entrar y salir de una manera lenta y placentera mientras que ambos gemían y suspiraban al igual que respiraban agitadamente y mas rápido de lo normal.

En cada envestida ambos jadeaban y gemían el nombre del otro, casi por inercia y sin pensarlo Kai comenzó a estimular el miembro de yuriy quien al momento de sentir como Kai lo penetraba y lo masturbaba al mismo tiempo, no resistió y gimió el nombre del fénix.

El pelirrojo estaba a punto de terminar, de llegar al clímax... estaba a punto de eyacular, Kai al notar esto empezó a embestir aun mas fuerte... de una forma inesperada se oyó un grito de satisfacción por parte de Yuriy.

– AHÍ... AHÍ... AHÍ KAI continúa... AHHHHH...– grito Yuriy, Kai había encontrado el punto clave de su pareja y desde ese instante trataba en cada envestida darle a esa parte para satisfacer a Yuriy... debido a esto el pelirrojo término antes de lo esperado pues empezó a esparcir su sustancia, al ver esto Kai dejo de masturbarlo para poner una de sus manos alrededor de la cabeza del miembro de su pelirrojo con la cual empezó a realizar un pequeño y suave apretón manteniéndolo por un segundo y soltándolo repitiendo esta acción varias veces imitando el pulso de su ojiazul mientras que este eyaculaba... esta acción aumento el placer del pelirrojo llegando al clímax teniendo un intenso, duradero y placentero orgasmo terminando en la mano de Kai manchando ambos estómagos emitiendo un fuerte grito de satisfacción con el nombre del chico bicolor.

–AAAHHHH... KAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIII– fue lo que se oyó en el instante en que el lobo eyaculo manchando a ambos chicos.

Kai al sentir la caliente sustancia de su lubov en su parte baja recorriendo su estomago hasta su propio miembro... se le nublo la vista indicando que estaba a punto de eyacular... al momento de sentir esto empezó a hacer sus embestidas mas fuertes y rápidas mientras que se estaba acercando al punto culmine, al clímax.

– TE AMO YU...– pudo articular entre el grito de placer y satisfacción mientras que eyaculaba y esparcía su semilla dentro del chico pelirrojo, solo cerro los ojos y disfruto las sensaciones que le había proporcionado el evento acontecido...

Después de un rato el chico de cabello bicolor comenzó a salir lentamente del chico ruso bajo de el, provocando con esto que un poco de semen saliera derramándose de la entrada del chico pelirrojo cayendo en la alfombra de aquel departamento testigo de su amor.

Casi al mismo tiempo de esto, se dejo caer encima de su amado lobito quien lo recibió abrazándolo aunque con un semblante de tristeza.

Kai al sentir el abrazo de yuriy le correspondió tiernamente abrazándolo también y acercándolo lo más posible mientras que yuriy hundía su rostro en el pecho de Kai como un niño pequeño que busca cariño y amor... Kai al observar y sentir esta acción por parte del pelirrojo no pudo evitar sonreír y pensar que todo se había solucionado y que talvez... solo talvez Yuriy ya lo había perdonado.

Pasaron unos minutos talvez horas sin que ninguno de los dos chicos digiera una sola palabra sin hacer un solo movimiento solo sintiendo el calor del otro sumidos en el silencio y en la oscuridad de la noche. Mientras tanto afuera la tormenta seguía cayendo aun más fuerte; el pequeño departamento, testigo de cómo dos seres se habían demostrado su amor, en ocasiones era iluminado por los intensos relámpagos que aparecían de vez en cuando en el negro cielo de aquella noche.

Kai comenzó a jugar con los hermosos cabellos rojizos de su ojiazul... rompiendo el silencio que hasta entonces había existido en aquel departamento; hablo con voz suave.

– ¿Yuriy?...– susurro mientras seguía jugando y acariciando los suaves cabellos del pelirrojo.

– dime– contesto de una manera algo melancólica.

–te amo yuriy... TE AMO...– confeso el chico de cabello bicolor mientras que atraía mas al pelirrojo abrazándolo con fuerza.

–...– Yuriy no contesto ni dijo nada solo se volteo en dirección a Kai para poderlo ver a los ojos y le dio un fugaz beso lleno de sentimiento... después de esto se levanto del suelo busco sus bóxer y su pantalón, se los coloco y volteo a ver a Kai quien estaba atónito por las acciones realizadas por el pelirrojo.

– ¿Qué pasa Yuriy?...– pregunto mientras se levantaba y buscaba su bóxer.

–...– Yuriy no contesto solo camino en dirección al balcón donde recogió la foto observándola por un rato sin decir una sola palabra.

– ¿Yuriy?...– pregunto Kai mientras se colocaba su bóxer –cielo– empezaba a preocuparse, no le gustaba la actitud que estaba poniendo su pelirrojo en esos momentos... –"¿Qué rayos le pasa?"– pensó mientras se le quedaba viendo... –¿Yuriy? – volvió a preguntar mientras que veía como pequeñas y cristalinas lagrimas abandonaban los hermosos ojos azules de su lubov...

–"es el momento... no hay marcha atrás... es... es mi destino"– pensó Yuriy al mismo tiempo que sintió como unas pequeñas lagrimas salían y abandonaban sus ojos sin poderlo evitar, mientras que observaba la foto que sostenía entre sus manos a la cual le caían pequeñas gotas de lluvia que se apreciaban en el vidrio del marco... –"es hora"– pensó... estaba decido a realizar la acción que terminaría con su sufrimiento... era inevitable

– ¿Yu... amor?... contéstame... vuelve aquí, te estas mojando lubov...– kai empezaba a desesperarse no le gustaba nada la conducta de su hermoso lobito –"por que se esta comportando así"– pensó algo preocupado... mas bien, bastante preocupado.

El pelirrojo lo volteo a verlo, lo que hizo que Kai pudiera apreciar los cristalinos ojos azules de su lobo debido a las intensas lágrimas que los invadían.

– Kai... recuerda que... que te amo... y que siempre te amare– pudo articular el pelirrojo entre sollozos mientras que mas lagrimas abandonaban sus ojos y recorrían su hermoso rostro.

– ¿Chto?... ¿Qué cosas dices Yuriy? – contesto el chico bicolor mientras que comenzaba a caminar lentamente en dirección al balcón donde se encontraba Yuriy... Kai se estaba asustando... y mucho.

– "es hora"– pensó Yuriy – te amo Kai– dijo al mismo tiempo que dejaba caer la foto al suelo la cual se hizo pedazos por el impacto –TE AMO– grito mientras ponía una de sus manos en el barandal del balcón... mirando por ultima vez a su amado... a su Kai... –TE AMO KAI– fue lo ultimo que dijo el pelirrojo pues dicho esto salto del balcón impulsándose con su mano... Yuriy había saltado... había saltado desde el octavo piso...

– YURIY... NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! – grito Kai mientras que corría hacia el balcón... Ksozhalyeniya era demasiado tarde Yuriy había saltado, llego al balcón y miro hacia abajo lo único que vio fue el cuerpo de su lobo... de su amado pelirrojo tirado en la acera rodeado de un enorme charco de sangre...

El chico de cabello bicolor comenzó a llorar... no lo comprendía no lo entendía... por que rayos había pasado eso... ¿Por qué?... el tenia la culpa... la culpa de todo... y lo sabía...

– Yuriy... yuriy ¿Por qué?... te amo... te amo... perdóname– dijo al mismo tiempo que se dejaba caer al suelo del balcón mientras que sentía la lluvia caer recorriendo todo su cuerpo... – YURIY... TE AMO...– grito desgarradoramente mientras que comenzaba a llorar intensamente... al mismo tiempo que se dejaba llevar y abrazar por la inconciencia y la oscuridad...

Todo había sucedido tan rápido...mientras que afuera la intensa tormenta continuaba, la lluvia seguía cayendo; la enorme y hermosa luna iluminaba toda la ciudad... esa luna que había sido testigo de los trágicos acontecimientos ocurridos esa noche de invierno...

EL RASCHET ?...

* * *

Bueno se acabo espero les haya gustado que tal esta?... espero sus review con impaciencia y por cierto estoy planeando hacerle continuación pero necesito saber si quieren otra muerte o prefieren un Kai/Bryan para continuarlo

Do svidaniya... dejen review O


End file.
